Two Beavers Are Better Than One
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Brittany finally gets a chance to see and visit Santana. Songfic Saturday


**A/N: So I'm going to start doing Songfic Saturdays and or Sundays. Basically for one song I'll write as many songfics for as many different parings as I can. **

Brittany parked her car and rushed out and up to the building. She only went through this place once when she was helping Santana move in. She knew the number of the door and what floor it was on. She knew she couldn't forget that, it was just too important, like how she knew Santana's address and phone number but the ones for her own house. So it only seemed fair that she would memorized how to get to her dorm room after one visit. She had a bag full of snacks and a bunch of SVH dvds.

**Hey, Beaver, come on  
When you feel alone  
Just pick up that phone  
And I'll be there to share my  
Ice cream cone  
We'll lick it side-by-side  
And deep inside you'll know before the day is done**

**Two beavers are better than one  
**

It took twenty minutes for Santana's roommate to open the door, Santana could sleep through anything a fact Brittany proved one night when she went down on a sleeping Santana to the full extent so to speak only to have the brunette sleep through the whole thing, well her mind slept, her body was wide awake. She talked to this roommate exactly three times, first when she was helping Santana unpack second and third when she kept video calling Santana and apparently Santana's laptop would not stop ringing so Jessica would answer to tell Brittany to fuck out she's trying to study the other time she was trying to get laid and once Brittany saw she wasn't trying to sleep with Santana she agreed to stop.

"Oh it's you. How long are you staying?" Jessica asked with a very annoyed look on her face, she saw a few fail videos featuring Brittany and showed everyone and joined in the making fun of, until Santana literally set her bed on fire.

"The weekend." Brittany smiled brushing past the girl to lay her bag down by Santana's.

"Great, tell Santana to find me when you're gone and don't fuck in my bed." She left after grabbing her purse.

Brittany kneeled down in front of Santana's side and gently poked her forehead.

"Tana…" She whispered sighing when she got no response. "Tana." She spoke a bit loud and poked her girlfriend in the rib cage which did make her flinch and move an arm to bat her away. Brittany got up this time, grabbed a whole of the blankets covering her girlfriend. "Santana get your ass out of bed I am not letting you waste the entire weekend in bed. Okay well I'm cool with spending it in bed, but not with you sleeping in it alone." Santana curled up into herself so Brittany literally kicked her ass. Not really hard, but never the less a kick.

"Ow! Jessica fuck off!" Santana groaned sitting up some opening her eyes and seeing Brittany. "Britt! Oh my god you're here! Yay!" Santana instantly went into her happy mood and pounced on Brittany knocking them both to the floor.

**Two beavers are better than one  
They're twice the fun  
Ask anyone  
A second beaver can be  
Second-to-none  
Two beavers are better than one  
**

Brittany was lying in bed with Santana curled up in her chest. They had just had an amazing round of lady loving, it had been complete with screaming and even a call from a neighbor to make sure no one was being killed. Santana was drawing patterns on her skin with her finger.

"I missed you." Santana's breath tickled Brittany's skin which brought a smile to her lips.

"I missed you too baby. I'll try and get out every weekend and if the games are close by I can drie out and meet you there and cheer you on as you cheer on the team. I'll be the annoying girlfriend screaming that's my girl the hot one being tossed in the ai oh my god baby! Baby I'm coming, holy fuck she fell, those assholes dropped my girlfriend the future mother of my children!" Brittany paused to get a breath.

"Wait, I was dropped?" Santana shifted so she could look up at Brittany.

"Uh huh, I'm not done." She gave Santana a kiss on the forehead before continuing. "I'll rush to the field and go in the ambulance with you, calling your parents on the way of course letting them know I'll shoot someone every minute that you're not being treated by a doctor. Go all John Q on them."

"Wait, you'll kill people to make sure I get medical attention? Will you at least start with the asshole who dropped me." Santana shifted so she was on her elbow making the sheet that was covering them fall down and show off the freshly marked skin.

"Of course I will." Brittany brushed the stray hairs away from Santana's face. "So where was I?" Brittany wondered.

"Killing people until I was treated." Santana went back to lying down, now moving closer to the crook of Britt's neck.

"Right, so than they would say not to worry you'll just be temporarily paralyzed from the neck down, I'll give you hot sexy sponge baths every day, but make sure to rub some moisturizer on you so your skin won't dry out. I'll feed you every day, three times a day which we both know you don't eat that much now."

"Wait not to worry I just won't have any control from the neck down?" Santana didn't like that part.

"Yes now relax. I'm taking care of you. I'll sent up a fundraiser in your name so we can pimp out your wheelchair. I'll make sure I take care of you, I'll get us a house, carry you up to bed every night and we'll have the most amazing kids and they'll look just like you and dance like me, only if they want to dance. We'll have a big house with the white picket fence and a cat, only if you want and we'll-" She didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Santana's lips attacked her own.

"Shut up and just kiss me." Santana ordered between gaps of air.

**You're my favorite beaver  
Space Teens are forever  
Don't forget to do your homework  
Cause math's cool!  
**

Santana was on the phone with her mom while waiting in the UC's food court for Brittany to come back from the line up at Dairy Queen.

"No, it's great, you never realize how much you miss someone until they're back. Next weekend I promise I'll come out I promise. I have to go this amazing blonde just showed up at my table and I'm going to try and get her number, don't tell Britt. Love ya." Santana hung up when Brittany sat down with six burgers a bunch of fries and onion rings. Two chocolate shakes were the first to be taken off the tray.

"Remember in middle school when we use to buy the cheap burgers from McDonald's and eat like six of them and then run as fast as we could. But we had to stop when we joined the Cheerios. I figured we could try doing it again, I know we still need to be like in top shape since we're both still cheerleading but we eat it now, and today only well for now anyways and then, this is the best part I promise. We work it off by having sex for the rest of the weekend." Brittany seemed so excited over this idea Santana just couldn't stop grinning.

"That sounds perfect Britt-Britt." She placed her hand over Brittany's before picking up the top burger on the plate and digging into the food her girlfriend got.

Santana had to stop after two burgers and one thing of fries. Brittany didn't notice though because she was still drinking the shake and daring Brittany to keep going.

**We'll share a root beer float  
And learn a-boat how friendship  
Weighs a metric ton  
Two beavers are better than one  
**

Sex and binge eating didn't mix. Santana currently on her side, since that was the only way she could lay in the small twin bed without being on top of Brittany which made the blonde want to puke.

"I ate too much. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot for thinking this was a good idea." Brittany apologized for the hundredth time over and over.

"Britt it's fine, I'm not in the mood anyway and I'm tired. We can just cuddle up and watch some Sweet Valley High. Hopefully tomorrow will be better." Santana tried to reason to her.

"I can stay until like eight. I don't mind getting home until around midnight. So long as I get you to cuddle with now." Brittany smiled before getting up to change into her duck panties and tank top. "PJ time!" She announced going to the small dresser which housed Santana's clothes.

With both girls now in pjs they got under the sheets and cuddled up. After a while the girls fell asleep smiling for finally getting to touch the other.

**Two beavers are better than one  
They're twice the fun  
Ask anyone  
A second beaver can be  
Second-to-none  
Two beavers are better than one  
**

Brittany smiled down at the sleeping brunette in her arms. After throwing up and using a whole bottle of mouth wash to clean the taste and smell out of her mouth. She looked at the tv and smiled when she recognized the show.

"Tana you need to wake up, it's the Glitter episode of How I Met Your Mother." She gave up when Santana didn't even move.

Brittany just crawled back in bed before whispering in bed. "Two beavers are better than one."

**Two beavers are better than one  
**


End file.
